


Choices--Drabble 4-5

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Drama, Post-War, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Snape





	Choices--Drabble 4-5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Snape stands alone, his part already played.  

The fog around him takes shape. He hears water and birds; smells damp earth and trees. A cheerful melody is being whistled in the distance. He follows the sound. 

“Care to join me?” Dumbledore asks, holding up a fishing pole. 

It is the Dumbledore he met at eleven.  

He sits. The question burns and erupts from his newly adolescent lips, “Didn’t you ever like me at all? Ever?”    

The twinkly eyes sadden and the face crumbles, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to use you. I had no choice.” 

Snape stands up a man, “We all have choices.”


End file.
